


Kiss me! Fuck me! Like me!

by femmesteve



Category: Gintama
Genre: Clothed Sex, Come as Lube, Dry Humping, Frottage, In Character, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Wagering, some dirty talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-25 22:24:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18270416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/femmesteve/pseuds/femmesteve
Summary: “I want a kiss. Final offer. I’ll give you a thousand yen (Roughly Ten bucks) if you win,” Sougo said, zooming past the fiery remains of Hijikata’s car.“Your allowance is mine, you brat,” Hijikata scowled, watching as Sougo won on the screen, “Mountain track this time.”





	Kiss me! Fuck me! Like me!

**Author's Note:**

> To say that I am unhappy with the lack of content for this ship is a GODDAMN understatement.

“Vice- Commander, I’m bored. I’m going to go trick homeless people into doing something illegal.”

Sougo was dangerous when he was bored. On slow days when it was too hot or noisy to sleep, a group of three men wouldn’t be able to keep him still. He’d find a way to slip past them and get outside, most likely with the intention of setting something on fire. 

“THE HELL YOU ARE!” Hijikata yelled, “Didn’t we just buy a new console?! Go play!”

“Play with me or I’ll load the controllers into a cannon and fire it at the homeless people,” Sougo said. 

“WHY GO THAT FAR?!”

Hijikata liked to think that he wasn’t terrible at any game. He was doing fairly well at the Western style formula racing game they were currently playing. He didn’t think a wager would be too hard on him, so he didn’t say no when Sougo asked him. 

“I want a million yen if I win,” Hijikata grumbled, narrowly missing a building as Sougo’s car bumped into his. 

“I want your mortal soul,” Sougo responded, thumbs smashing as he continued to try and run his superior off the track. 

“Pick something else!” Hijikata hissed, becoming more annoyed by the moment.

“I want a kiss. Final offer. I’ll give you a thousand yen (Roughly Ten bucks) if you win,” Sougo said, zooming past the fiery remains of Hijikata’s car. 

“Your allowance is mine, you brat,” Hijikata scowled, watching as Sougo won on the screen, “Mountain track this time.” 

Sougo was able to win again easily with his pushing tactic, sending Hijikata’s racer down the mountainside so that he could finish in third against the CPU. Hijikata cursed and hissed about cheating, but Sougo argued that if it wasn’t allowed, it wouldn’t be programmed in. 

“I want my kiss,” Sougo said, frowning at the confused look on his superior’s face, “Didn’t you hear me, loser-san?” 

Hijikata hasn’t really listened to what Sougo wanted if he won. He only heard the part about the money. A kiss did sound like something Sougo would want. Or, rather, the embarrassment and resentment that came with a kiss did. 

Sougo puckered his mouth and tapped it with the tip of his finger, closing his eyes as he waited. Hijikata scowled and squished Sougo’s cheeks in one of his hands, bringing his face close. The kiss was soft and quick, juvenile in nature. 

Sougo licked his lips, eyes opening slightly to peer at his superior’s annoyed face, “Another.” He said. 

Hijikata felt his face grow warm, his stomach tightening in an odd way. Sougo looked pleased and relaxed, his lips moist with his own spit. The man moved forward again for another soft kiss, this time lingering. Sougo’s lips were small and pliant like a woman’s, and the way they parted for his tongue shyly shot a shiver up his spine. 

Hijikata didn’t recognize this part of Sougo. The way he appeared dazed as he leaned into it, cheeks flushed. Hijikata tried not to panic as he began to feel aroused. 

“Stop pretending to be innocent!” Hijikata demanded, “Its grossing me out!” 

“Kiss me more, Vice-commander,” Sougo breathed, eyelashes fluttering, “I think I’m melting~” 

“You’re fired!” Hijikata yelled, pinning the laughing punk to the floor, “Stop laughing! Listen to me!” 

Sougo snatched Hijikata by the hair, pulling him down to crush their mouths together. The kiss was hot and wet that time, it gave Hijikata a filthy feeling that had him panting and sucking greedily. 

“You’re very pent up, Hijikata-san,” Sougo panted, lifting his leg up to press his thigh between Hijikata’s legs. 

Hijikata emitted a sound akin to a whimper, face flushing angrily as Sougo toyed with his hardness. The younger man seemed to be enjoying the torture, biting his lip as he stared into his partner’s struggling expression. 

“Let me play with you, vice-commander. You sound really into it,” Sougo’s voice dropped in pitch, eyes dark, “I wanna bully you now.” 

“Knock it off, you damn kid,” Hijikata growled, grinding himself down on Sougo’s leg, “Look at who you’re under right now.” 

Sougo yelped as Hijikata took advantage of his distracted state and flipped him onto his back. Despite the change, and the fact that it wasn’t really in his favor, his arousal only grew. He pressed his cheek against the hard floor and panted, listening to Hijikata’s erratic breathing behind him. 

Hijikata began to grind himself against Sougo’s clothed ass, his movements slow but strong. He reached beneath the younger man and lifted his hips, palms close to where Sougo was painfully hard. Sougo grunted and reached for Hijikata’s hand, covering it with his own. 

“Are you gonna hump my hand?” Hijikata tried to sound cocky, but his voice faltered, “What am i, your middle school girlfriend?” 

Sougo trembled and bit his lip, practically squeezing his superior’s hand as he began to thrust into his palm. The movement drove his ass back against Hijikata’s erection harder, making him groan. 

“Play with it,” Sougo pleaded, “It hurts.” 

“Hurts here?” Hijikata licked his lips, sliding a hand inside of Sougo’s pants. 

“Yes- uff,” Sougo was on his knees by then, back arched as Hijikata ground against his backside and stroked his front, “You can..You can put it...Here. Between my legs,” He managed to get out, wanting desperately to be freed from his pants. 

Hijikata struggles a bit to get Sougo’s pants past his knees because the younger man began to squirm as soon as his dick was free. Sougo whimpered and began to palm his dick, gathering precome and slathering it between his legs. Hijikata squeezed his eyes shut and grunted through his nose as he freed his own erection. He watched Sougo’s slender fingers move between his legs as he stroked his own cock. 

“Do it now, loser-san,” Sougo commanded, legs trembling as he struggled to hold himself up. 

“Squeeze,” Hijikata huffed as he slipped his dick between Sougo’s legs. He grunted and sighed as Sougo did as he was told. 

Sougo whined as he watched Hijikata’s leaking tip thrust beneath him. It rubbed his balls and left everything slick and warm. Sougo squeezed tightly, chasing that teasing pleasure as Hijikata fucked his thighs. 

The game’s menu screen was still playing obnoxious music in the background as they grunted and moaned. Hijikata’s breath was burning hot on Sougo’s neck. Sougo was close to coming, sweaty hands shaking as he jerked his dick with both of them. 

“It feels real,” Sougo panted, “Feels like you’re fucking me, finally. Hijikata-san’s dick. It feels good, it feels good-“ Sougo babbled. 

Sougo’s whole body shook as he came, splurting hot liquid into his hands. It dribbled between his fingers and dropped onto his pants as he panted. Hijikata’s grip was tight on Sougo’s legs, holding them together so it was nice and tight on his dick even as Sougo went boneless.

The older man muffled a long, broken moan against the back of Sougo’s neck when he came. It mingled with Sougo’s as the subordinate had been rubbing the head, lubing it with his own jizz. 

“There’s so much,” Sougo marveled, “You got pretty horny, I guess, loser-san,” 

Hijikata grit his teeth as he put his dick away, working quick to get a cigarette lit and into his mouth, “Who’s the weirdo who started moaning about my dick before they came?” He hissed back. 

Sougo licked his fingers softly, seemingly happy to lay on the cold floor with his pants around his ankles. Hijikata frowned and cursed, pinching the cigarette between his teeth as he hefted Sougo’s pants back up. 

“Don’t move. I’m going to get a rag,” Hijikata muttered. 

“Someone help! The vice-commander just raped me!” Sougo said, not too loud, but loud enough to make Hijikata snap back to his place at Sougo’s side and clap a hand over his mouth. 

“Fine, dammit! I won’t go!” Hijikata hissed. 

Sougo pressed his wicked smile into Hijikata’s side, sighing as he was very satisfied.


End file.
